Gaston (Song)
Gaston (Song) is a song in Beauty And The Beast. Lyrics Original LeFou: ::Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gaston ::Looking so down in the dumps ::Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston ::Even when taking your lumps ::There's no man in town as admired as you ::You're everyone's favorite guy ::Everyone's awed and inspired by you ::And it's not very hard to see why! ::No one's slick as Gaston ::No one's quick as Gaston ::No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston ::For there's no man in town half as manly! ::Perfect, a pure paragon! ::You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley ::And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on! :LeFou and Chorus: ::No one's been like Gaston ::A king pin like Gaston :LeFou: ::No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston '' :'Gaston:' ::''As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! :LeFou and Chorus: ::My what a guy, that Gaston! ::Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!" :LeFou: ::Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips! :Chorus: ::No one fights like Gaston ::Douses lights like Gaston ::In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston! :Bimbettes: ::For there's no one as burly and brawny :Gaston: ::As you see, I've got biceps to spare :LeFou: ::Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny. :Gaston: ::That's right! ::And every last inch of me's covered with hair! :Chorus: ::No one hits like Gaston ::Matches wits like Gaston :LeFou: ::In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston :Gaston: ::I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptoooie! :Chorus: ::Ten points for Gaston! :Gaston: ::When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs ::Ev'ry morning to help me get large ::And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs ::So I'm roughly the size of a barge :Chorus: ::No one shoots like Gaston ::Makes those beauts like Gaston :LeFou: ::Then goes tromping around ::Wearing boots like Gaston! :Gaston: ::I use antlers in all of my decorating! only in the soundtrack version :Chorus: ::Say it again! ::Who's a man among men? ::And then say it once more ::Who's that hero next door? ::Who's a super success? ::Don't you know? Can't you guess? ::Ask his fans and his five hangers-on ::There's just one guy in town ::Who's got all of it down... :LeFou: ::And his name's G-A-S... T... ::G-A-S-T-E... ::G-A-S-T-O... ohh, ow... :Chorus: ::GASTON!!! only in the film version :Chorus: ::My what a guy! ::GASTON! Reprise :Gaston: ::LeFou, I'm afraid I've been thinking :LeFou: ::A dangerous pastime :Gaston: ::I know, ::But that wacky old coot is Belle's father ::And his sanity's only so-so ::Now the wheels in my head have been turning ::Since I looked at that loony old man ::See, I promised myself I'd be married to Belle ::And right now I'm evolving a plan! *'Gaston:' If I... *whispering* *'LeFou:' Yes? *'Gaston:' Then we... *whispering* *'LeFou:' No, would she? *'Gaston:' *whispering* Guess! *'LeFou:' Now I get it! *'Gaston and LeFou:' Let's go! :Gaston and LeFou ::No one plots like Gaston :Gaston: ::Takes cheap shots like Gaston :LeFou: ::Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston! :Chorus: ::So his marriage we soon will be celebrating ::My what a guy ::Gaston! 2017 version :LeFou: ::Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gaston ::Looking so down in the dumps ::Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston ::Even when taking your lumps ::There's no man in town as admired as you ::You're everyone's favorite guy ::Everyone's awed and inspired by you ::And it's not very hard to see why! ::No one's slick as Gaston ::No one's quick as Gaston ::No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston ::For there's no man in town half as manly! :Three women: ::Perfect, a pure paragon! :LeFou: ::You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley ::And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on! Who plays.... :: ::C''horus: Darts like Gaston'' :LeFou: ::Who breaks.. :Chrous: ::Hearts like Gaston :LeFou: ::Who's much more then the sum of his parts like Gaston :Gaston: ::As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! :Chorus: ::My what a guy ::That Gaston! :Gaston: ::I needed encouragement ::Thank you, LeFou :LeFou: ::Well, there's no one as ::easy to boaster as you *'LeFou:' (spoken) Too much? *'Gaston:' (spoken) Yep. :Chorus: ::No one fights like Gaston ::Douses lights like Gaston :LeFou: ::In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston! :Gaston: ::When I hunt, I sneak up with my quiver ::And beasts of the field say a prayer ::First I carefully aim for the liver ::Then I shoot from behind :LeFou: ::Is that fair? :Gaston: (spoken) ''I don't care.'' :Chorus: ::No one hits like Gaston ::Matches wits like Gaston :LeFou: ::In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston :Gaston: ::I'm especially good at expectorating! spits :Chorus: ::Ten points for Gaston! :Gaston: ::When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs ::Ev'ry morning to help me get large ::And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs ::So I'm roughly the size of a barge :(Instrumental break) :LeFou and Chorus: ::Who has brains like Gaston ::Entertains like Gaston :Gaston: ::Who can make up these endless refrains like Gaston? ::I use antlers in all of my decorating :Chorus: ::Say it again! ::Who's a man among men? ::Who's a super success? ::Don't you know? Can't you guess? ::Ask his fans and his five hangers-on ::There's just one guy in town ::Who's got all of it down... :LeFou: ::And his name's G-A-S... T... ::I believe there's another T... ::It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate and I've never actually had to spell it out loud before... :Chorus: ::GASTON!!! Trivia * * * Category:Villain Songs Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs named after characters